LemonLimeFluff
by TeamYaoi
Summary: MelloxMatt/ FLUFF story, NO lemon (Title is just a joke) /WARNING: contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The first thing ten-year-old Mello noticed about the redheaded boy was that his eyes were the exact color of milk chocolate. Without realizing it, he licked his lips just at the thought of the candy. He pulled out a piece of his Hershey bar and placed it in his mouth, filling up with the most delicious delight of the sweet candy. The boy sat in the back of the classroom with his head bent over a shiny Gameboy. This being his first day, Mello wasn't sure who anyone was, but the fact that the boy played on his Gameboy in the middle of class in an orphanage for geniuses intrigued him.  
Matt glanced over at the strange boy holding a half eaten bar of chocolate; he seemed to be staring at him.  
"What do you want?" Matt asked testily.  
"If you hadn't noticed, I'm new here," Mello snapped back. "I don't know who the heck you are."  
Matt took a deep breath, not believing that this new kid was messing with him on his own turf, and looked back at his Gameboy, returning his attention to the lit-up screen. After a minute, he forgot the blonde was even there, but Mello stood over his shoulder, waiting for recognition.  
Eventually, the teacher came in and said, "Alright, children, take your seats. Class is beginning now."  
Mello scowled. "Guess I'm not gonna know you too well."  
"Like I'd want to. It's not like you're any kind of competition. In other words, not worth my time."  
"Mello, your seat will be over here," the teacher directed.  
Soon, Mello had tuned out the lesson, and his mind wandered, thinking of useless and trivial details about his new school and home.  
When class was over, Roger, his new principal/caretaker, directed him to his room. "You will have a roommate. I'm sure you'll get along well." He gave Mello a sharp look, as if daring him to disagree. Mello pushes open the door to his room.  
"So who's this roommate- oh _shit_."  
"I will not permit that kind of language."  
Mello ignored this comment, dumbfounded. Recovering quickly, Mello sashays into the room.  
"Well, it was nice knowing you. Take care!" Mello turned away.  
"Oh, you're not going anywhere." The principal replies and tugs on the back of his shirt, pulling him back.  
"You're going to have to get used to the way things work around here, so how about you greet your new roommate?"  
"Do I have to? Besides, we've already met."  
Matt glared at him. "True, I've got a basic analysis of your lovely personality, but I still don't know your name." He looked up from the TV, which had MarioKart running on it, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm Matt. How 'bout you?"  
"Mello."  
"Well! See, boys, this isn't so bad. I've got a few meetings I need to attend to, so I'll just see you later. Matt, show Mello around school." Roger left.  
"Hell, no," Matt grumbled back. "That's my nice side, only when Roger's around. Detention's a fucking bitch. Can't play any video games. Anyway, I'm planning on seeing as little of you as possible, so why don't you just run off to the library while I finish up my game here?"  
Mello didn't even respond, just gave a glare that said it all, and spun on his heels, slamming the door behind him.  
Of course, Mello didn't know where the library was, plus it sounded boring. "Maybe I'll go ask Roger where I can get more chocolate," he mumbled to himself, wishing he had something to do. Matt was definitely annoying. He deserved a punch in the face, but, of course, that would get him detention. What was up with Matt anyway? Why'd he think that just because he's been there longer he could tell Mello what to do? Mello growled and snapped off his last piece of chocolate. Yep, he was definitely going to ask Roger where to get some more.

...

Matt was pissed. How dare that devil with golden locks have an attitude with him? Matt lay back on the sofa, and scrolled down the list of games, looking for any game good enough to block out the disturbance of his peace. Before leaving, Mello had tossed his suitcases on the floor casually as if he owned the place. It made Matt's skin crawl. The only thing he hated more in the world was that sheep, Near.  
Matt rested his arm against his forehead.  
"Why the hell did this happen to me?" He rolled his eyes and sat back up from his bed, opens a booklet and starts reading the first page on the tutorial of how to play Final Fantasy II. Picking up a scrap piece of paper and a pencil he found sitting on the ground, he started jotting down ideas and where he might be in the game. A few moments pass then he suddenly realizes he can't think, just surrounded by bunches of crumbled up pieces of paper, in the end. He took in a sigh and slowly but sorely relaxed.  
Mello stormed into the room, face red with rage.  
"God, what the hell happened in the time it took you to walk to the library and back?"  
"I was kicked out of the library by Roger and some freaky albino kid. What the fuck is up with that?"  
"Ah, it seems you have met Near, Wammy House's resident sheep, and first ranked in academics."  
"Who's second?"  
"That would be me." Mello's jaw dropped.  
"You?"  
"_Fuck_ yeah."  
"In that case, I guess we both have the same goal."  
"And, what would that be?"  
"To beat down that stinking sheep once and for all."  
"That's my kind of thinking."  
The newfound friends bumped fists, a promise to try their hardest to come in first.

...

The next morning, Mello woke up and almost yelled at his mom to remember to put chocolate chips in his pancakes, when he remember all that happened in the last month or so. Then he smiled when he recalled his experience with Matt the day before. "From foes to friends... who would've thought that a friendship could come from a common hatred?" He smiled wryly.  
Mello stood and stretched. He ambled lazily in the general direction of the kitchen, pulling on a shirt as he went. In the kitchen, Matt was cooking waffles on a griddle.  
"Hey, you hungry?"  
"Ravenous"  
Mello sat at the table. Matt set down a plate stacked with steaming waffles in front of him. There were no chocolate chips, the way his mom made them, but Matt quickly brought over a cup of melted milk chocolate to drizzle over them. Mello grunted his approval as he dug into the tall stack. He had cleared his plate in under a minute.  
"Wow, you eat fast," Matt commented. Mello shrugged.  
"We've gotta leave for school in half an hour, so I'd recommend pulling a comb through that bed head. And, there's chocolate in your teeth."  
Usually, Mello would throw an insult right back, but he was really kind of thankful for the warning. Mello couldn't stand to be laughed at.

* end of flashback *

Mello peeled the wrapper from his candy bar and took a bite.  
Matt comes down the stairs.  
"As I thought, another candy bar." Matt rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette, placing it on his lips. Mello sighed.  
"What did I say about smoking inside the house?" Mello snapped.  
Matt said nothing, he just ambled out the door with his hands buried into his pockets, waiting to take in the cold weather.  
Matt struggled to light his cigarette, but soon there came a spark. Slowly, little bits of snow fall to the ground building up. Matt blows out the smoke and throws it away in the icy snow.  
He walks back but was suddenly stopped to see Near standing on the other side.  
"Pfft.. Sheep." Matt mumbled and continued to make his way back to his dorm.  
"I'm back, and your already on your second piece of chocolate, how nice."  
Matt opened up his Gameboy.  
"Shut up." Mello replied. He took another bite and carried on.  
"What's with the attitude?" Matt teased. Mello socked him on the shoulder.  
"Oww... what was that for?"  
"It was a love tap?" Mello said like a question.  
"Does that mean you loooooooooove me, Mello?"  
"No, it means I'm one of the few people on this earth that can stand you."  
"I'm sure, in an alternate universe, my mother was very fond of me."  
Mello snickered into his hand. Matt took the opportunity to snatch the chocolate bar from his other hand. Mello lunged for it, but Matt held it just out of reach. Mello tackled Matt to the ground. They grappled on the ground over the half-eaten bar of milky goodness. Eventually, Mello had Matt in a headlock, allowing him to tug the chocolate from Matt's grasp.  
"Ha!" Mello cried triumphantly.  
Matt leans back.  
"No fair!" Matt giggles to himself  
"Hey, you're the one who let go."  
They laughed, then just sat in silence for a moment. Matt opened up his game.  
Mello took another bite of his Hershey bar. Looking over he realized he was out of chocolate.  
"I'm gonna go to the store. Be back later." Mello picked up his umbrella and left, coming back with over 14 bars of chocolate.  
"I'm back."  
Matt turned around and mumbled.  
"Still... not surprised." He turned back to his games.  
"You and I both know you want it." Mello broke a piece of his chocolate delight.  
"Yes, cause I'm just dieing." Matt said sarcastically.  
Only a few seconds later, Matt's TV screen read the words "Game over"  
Matt sat up to stretch.  
Mello peeled another wrapper off a candy bar  
"You just too skinny." Mello said to Matt as he walked out of the room.  
"Says the boy who eats chocolate all day, but hasn't gained a single pound since age 14."  
"Hey, don't judge!"  
"We call her Cleopatra, cuz she is da Queen of da Nile."  
"Did you just call me a girl?" Mello asked, mock offended.  
"No, but I might've called you gay,"  
"Takes one to know one."  
"You're right. I am totally gay... and Muslim."  
"You're Muslim?" Mello asked, disbelieving.  
"No. It was sarcasm."  
"Good, 'cause I was gonna say..."  
"What have you got against gays?"  
"Nothing. I was talking about the Muslim thing. But, there is an 85% chance that you're gay, now."  
"What about you?"  
"Whaddya mean?" Mello asked, avoiding the question.  
"No comment."  
They often had banter like this. Neither thought much of it.  
"..Well I guess I should be getting back."  
"More like ignoring the question." Matt muttered under his breath, but not quite loud enough for Mello to hear.  
There was a sudden knock at the door.  
Mello looked through the peep hole.  
"Its that sheep."  
"_Fuck_..HIDE!"  
Even though they pretended they were not home, the door still opened.  
"Huh.. apparently its unlocked."  
Mello shot up from hiding behind the couch.  
"Hey.. So.. what the hell are you doing here!?"  
"Oh I just stopped by to say the test scores just came back in."  
"Oh don't tell me!" Mello said unamused  
"I got an A of course an-"  
"Well thanks for stopping by." Matt interrupted, while pushing him a little out the door and slamming it shut.  
"Do you not have any interest in seeing what your scores were?"  
"Not from you, sheep, so get the fuck lost." Matt and Mello bumped fists.  
"Alright, well if you happen to change your mind-"  
"Don't worry, we won't."  
Later, they walked to the school, looking at the board which held all of the test scores.  
"_Fuck_." Mello muttered.  
"I came in second."

**Author's comments: Lets go ahead and state the obvious, We do not own Death Note, we did not make the pairing and THIS IS NOT A MELLOXMATTXNEAR I REPEAT NOT. Sorry Near fans we just like to make fun of him, he will go away soon. also We do not think Muslims are gay, that was just a joke ok? ok good. We will be working on the next chapter soon, you see TeamYaoi is made by three yaoi fan girls so we need some time to get together and start making it. And we appreciate the people who took the time to do any revues and help out with our story. leave comments or PM if any good idea's you would like to share about the story. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys kneel over an iPad, sketching out plans to ruin the life of that disgusting sheep, Near. Their last attempt had landed them in detention, which is where they are now. Mello had to say, it wasn't too bad. Given, there wasn't much room under the table, but so far, no one have seen the forbidden technology, so all in all, he could stand it. They both look at each other for a moment, and then thought of what they would do next.

Mello turns his head away, looking at the half open window.

"So Matt, are we now..friends?"

"I would assume we are."

Later, in their dorm, Matt stares blankly at the ground. He rubs his eyes, fighting to remain upright. Finally, Matt stands up, stretches and looks over at the clock. It reads "11:20"

"I think its time we go to sleep." Matt mumbles, eyes half open.

"..Yeah...You go on, I'll stay up a little longer.."

"Okay..."

Matt walks slowly and off balances to his room. Mello sits and looks up at the clock as well. He won't tell Matt this, since it would only make him worry (and, you know, because he's Mello), but he has been having night terrors lately, and he fears they will come again if he lays down. It was possible Matt had heard him, three nights back, when Mello had woken up with only his thick pillows muffling his screams. The only solution is not to sleep at all, which is proving difficult. He yawns widely, and shivers go up his spine just imagining the horrors that would greet him lest he fall asleep tonight.

Since there is nothing but boredom in Mello's mind, he decides to look through some of Matt's games. He crawls over to Matt's shelves full of new and old games in order from A to Z. Mello is careful not to get them out of order, but is interrupted; the first game he takes out had a small piece of paper fall out.

it reads only numbers

"Must be a code.." Mello mutters sleepily. His eyes tell him to close, but his mind races with fear, he somehow forces himself to stand up, and looks over to the clock which now reads "11:50"

"Time sure does fly by."

Mello leans back on the ground and his mind slowly starts to fade into a heavy sleep.

Mello wakes up in a cold sweat. He hears a piercing scream dying away, but it take him a second to realize that it is he who had screamed. Matt wanders into the den on full alert.

"Mello, what happened?" Mello just shakes his head. He won't tell Matt this embarrassing secret. Matt, however, seems to guess what had happened. Resting a hand on his friend's back, he says, "You know, sugar before bed can cause nightmares. Not saying that's what happened, but maybe it would be easier if you set a time limit for your nighttime candy eating. There's all kinds of psychological explanations, but I don't think any of them apply here."

Mello says nothing, he looks in the opposite direction, not even noticing Matt's hand on his back showing a friendly comfort. Mello stands up for a moment. They say nothing, suddenly Matt says

"Mello, I'm-"

"Thanks" Mello interrupts.

"For what?"

Mello, again, says nothing, He just takes in a deep breath and walks to his room without any more words

Matt sits in the dining room and thinks for a while, then comes back to reality he looks over at the time "3:14"

Matt gets up and thinks "I should go back to bed." and walks slowly back to his room. After taking a last look at Mello, sitting up in bed, arms around his knees, Matt lays back and somehow manages to go to sleep.

The following morning, Matt finds himself awake at dawn. Instead of dawdling about per usual and playing video games, he heats up the stove and cooks some pancakes for breakfast. Mello stumbles in about half an hour later, rubbing his eyes blearily. Matt can't help but grin at his friend's tired expression and frizzy hair.

"Whatcha- lookin' at?" Mello yawns.

"Breakfast on the table, get it while it's hot."

"Pancakes? Oh, awesome. _Chocolate chip._" Mello dives into the meal. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. All tiredness gone, Mello turns to his friend.

"Thanks a bunch, Matt. These are good." Matt smiles slightly at the rare compliment.

"I can't walk back with you after school today. Roger is forcing me to go to a counselor about my smoking _problem._"

Mello says nothing, he just stuffs spork after spork full of pancakes. Matt turns back into the kitchen and starts on making the chocolate milk.

Mello stares at his half eaten pancake and starts to feel a bit of disappointment. He enjoyed walking home and making jokes. Mello sighs.

"Not hungry?" Matt places a full glass of chocolate milk on the table.

"Yeah, that must be it.." Mello gulps down the milk, gets up, and walks to the fridge, opens up a drawer filled with chocolate bars. He takes a few and stuffs them in his jacket pocket's.

"I'm going to class a bit early today."

"Thats new, you usually groan and mutter about how much you hate classes." Matt takes a seat

"Well, I have an assignment I need to take care of." Mello lies; he just needs an excuse to get away from the memory of what happened last night.

"I'll see you in class."

Mello makes his way out of the door. He can't help but remember the warm, worried look on Matt's face. Matt may seem cold and detached to others, but to Mello, he is kind and sweet and fun to talk to. Mello isn't really sure why he is an exception, but he won't say anything about it. The two boys have over time learned to respect each others' boundaries, so Mello isn't about to pry. Matt will tell him when he is ready.

Matt lays his head down on the table and thinks for a moment, then slowly sits up.

He has a bit of a sad look in his eyes, then mellows out once he opens up his DS and starts playing a very addictive game. Then remembering about class, he gets up, and starts to make his way up to his room.

Mello is also walking quickly to his class, and starts to act a little like the opposite of his own name,

thinking about how he reacted to Matt's comfort and kindness last night. Mello was just too caught up in his own thoughts, he never really thought about Matt.

"It doesn't matter." Mello thinks. He starts to remember Matt and his worried look.

"I'm sorry Matt." He starts to think if maybe Matt is still worried. It was a side Mello hadn't really seen from Matt

it makes him feel a bit safer knowing there was some one there by his side when he will need comfort, he is glad to have Matt as a friend.

When Mello opens the door to his class room, some students stare in shock at how early he is, but most don't even notice. He stuffs his hand in his pockets and, remembering the Hershey bars, he takes one out and starts to eat it slowly. He smiles to himself.

...

That afternoon, Mello walks home alone, spacing out because he has nothing else to do since Matt had to stay after school. He frowns to himself and wishes Matt was there. Matt would make him laugh instead of just walking home dejectedly. Oh, well. He supposed that Matt had better things to do. Mello smiles to himself, picturing Matt walking home late after it had gotten dark with the light from his DS illuminating his face while he played some game, paying no attention to the fast cars speeding by. But he is snapped out of his daze by the sound of a group of other teens across the street. They seem to be messing with a younger girl who has a look of panic on her face. Mello just looks down and kept walking, not wanting to draw any attention.

When he arrives home, he quickly closes the door and peers into the unlit room. It feels so utterly empty. He sits down at the desk and reaches to open Matt's laptop. He has to look up the extra credit project for... well, the class is called Social Studies, but it might as well be called Spy Class. Everything was about currencies, exchange rates, and fake passports. But, when he opened the computer, loud music blared out. He jumped back in shock. Then, he listened to the words. What? _Minecraft parodies? _How geeky. Then again, that's Matt for you.

After listening to the words "Make a bed its not to late, three wool and three wooden planks," Mello gently closes the computer and walks to his room laying his head on his pillow. He suddenly feels exhausted. When Matt comes home, he will probably just assume that it had been he who had left the computer on by mistake. Mello shut his eyes and immediately left reality.

Matt wakes up, still groggy. He sits up and looks over to see that Mello is not there, which isn't at all like him, but Matt shrugs it off and leaves to go make pancakes with, of course, extra chocolate chips and glazed with warm, melty dark chocolate. He should come back some time for breakfast, so Matt starts to make the food. But even when he was done cooking and eating, Mello still wan't here.

Mello is wandering the streets, or to be more precise, the back alleys. He doesn't care where he's going, as long as it will distract him from the nightmares. He wonders if Matt will worry when he wakes up to find his roommate gone, but he assumes that it won't be an issue. He keeps walking down an empty path, just thinking about things. First he thinks about how his grades are, but then he realizes that there should be no need to think about that. He is almost the smartest kid in the whole school, if only there wasn't a certain sheep standing in his way. Then he remembers about the nightmares and wonders what he will do tonight, and, of course, he thinks about how he is going to tell Matt... well, if he ever does... but then the topic in his mind changed when he suddenly thought of Matt. He is so kind, always worrying about me. Even the slightest little thing. Mello remembered when they were kids and when he sneezed, Matt had rushed down to the store to buy him a box of tissues. He came back with arms full of boxes of tissues. Mello starts to laugh as he remembered those moments. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore. The nightmare from the night before vanished when he thought of Matt. Somehow, Matt was always the solution to all of his problems. Thinking about it, Mello realizes that he shouldn't be worried about what Matt will think when he tells him. In fact, that might just be the best thing for Mello. If anyone can help Mello forget the awful nightmares that plagued him, it's Matt. With that, Mello finds himself rushing back to his dorm, to finally vent out all of those horrifying feelings, but once he gets back to his dorm, he sees nothing but a plate full of his favorite pancakes and a note which reads "_Mello, you weren't here but I made you your favorite for breakfast. When you have finished eating, come meet me at the school entrance. ~ Matt" _Mello smiles to himself, snatching up a fork and digging in to his delicious breakfast. _I'm coming, Matt,_ he thinks. As soon as the plate is clean, Mello is on his feet. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and takes off, sprinting, down the hall. Once he gets there, he has to stop for a moment and watch Matt, back leaning up against the school's brick wall, enjoying a cigarette, but Mello has to laugh a little when he sees someone complain to him about smoking on school property. Matt puts it away calmly, but when the complainer's back is turned, Matt sticks up a rude finger. Then he is alone again and without anymore waiting, Mello walks over. _This is it. You'll finally know how I've really been. _Mello just hopes it doesn't come off to weird, it was a side of him Matt would probably thinks he doesn't have, and even if he did he would never open up, but Matt is about to learn who Mello really is.

When Mello finally reaches Matt and opens his mouth to speak, everything comes out in a rush. With a slightly wild, panicked look in his eyes, he tells Matt everything about the nightmares. When he is finished, Matt looks deeply concerned. Then, all of a sudden, Matt hugs him. Mello is taken by surprise, but not in a bad way. He immediately relaxes, the panic ebb away, as if it were never there.

"Thank you," he whispers to Matt. "Thank you for making me feel safe." Matt doesn't reply he just closes his eyes and stays holding Mello close, comforting him. Matt starts to feel warm, warm in a way he had never felt before. Suddenly, he was the one who feels like he was being comforted. The hug starts to linger, but Matt can tell Mello doesn't want to let go either. They feel everything around them become a blur, as if they where the only ones left in this big world. Finally, Mello steps back and looks down to the ground.

"I think we should head back to the dorm." Matt doesn't reply. He just turns away and starts to head back to the dorm. Mello follows behind him. He keeps about five paces back for a good part of the way home, but he runs to catch up as they turn onto the street where the dorm building is. He is in an unusually good mood, and a bit of a reckless one at that. When he catches up to his best friend, he asks, "Guess what?"

"What?" Matt asks.

"This." He kisses Matt on the cheek, then runs the rest of the way back to the dorms. Matt freezes for a second and starts to blush. He needs a second to take it in. He just stands and watches Mello race for the dorms, waiting until there is a good distance between them before he starts to walk again. When he arrives at home, Mello is sitting on the couch, looking up at Matt anxiously. It is such an unusual sight that Matt just stares for a second, then he comes back to his senses.

"Mells, calm down. It's okay. I... I like you, okay?" Mello nods silently, but he still looks so nervous and pathetic that Matt laughs and has to hug his best friend. Mello can't even think. He had started to think about all the things Matt had done for him earlier in the week. And he hadn't realized how he really felt about his best friend until that morning. Now, he couldn't quite think of the right words to say back, so he just sits there while Matt hugs him, enjoying the happy and secure sensation. Even after Matt let go, all Mello could do was sit there and smile goofily. Matt laughed, standing up.

"Come on, Cocoa Puff. It's lunch time." He helped Mello to his feet and they walked into the kitchen together.

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

"Chocolate."

"Let me rephrase the question. What do you want for lunch that is of nutritional value?" Mello didn't answer. He just sat there silently like a stubborn child. Eventually, Matt gave in.

"Fine. Chocolate it is." Mello smirked. Matt just rolled his eyes at his friend, while he pulls out two chocolate bars knowing Mello he would usually eat three, but knowing health, two should be fine for him.

Mello sits in his chair waiting patiently and Matt lays the two chocolate bars on the table for him.

Mello sits there snapping away at the chocolate bars while Matt snacks on some real food. At first its silent, then Mello looks Matt right in the eye and says, "Did you just call me Cocoa Puff?"


End file.
